The present invention relates to a method for recording and/or reproducing data using a digital video tape, and more particularly, to a method for recording and/or reproducing data for performing a trick-play in an apparatus for recording and reproducing an advanced television (ATV) signal using a digital video tape.
A digital video tape recorder (DVCR) for recording and reproducing an ATV signal on digital video tape of a standard-definition videocassette recorder (SD-VCR) has been developed. Here, considering that the bit stream for an SD-VCR has a bit rate of 24.9 Mbps and the bit stream for an ATV signal has a bit rate of 19.3 Mbps, an area where bits can be recorded at a rate of 5.6 Mbps remains unused. An ongoing study is directed to a method by which trick-play data for performing trick-play operations can be recorded in the above remaining video and audio sector areas in order to satisfy various trick-play speeds and meet the requirements of various kinds of scanners while improving picture quality by reducing noise.
As a part of this study, the present invention proposes a method for recording the trick-play data which enables a broader range of multiple speeds in a trick-play mode at the time of recording or reproducing data for a DVCR.
The goal in developing DVCRs is to establish a recording format for a specific reproduction which is desirable in terms of picture quality and cost.
A conventional method exists by which trick-play data is arranged in the scanning area corresponding to each multiple speed. According to this method, the picture quality of a screen reproduced by performing a trick-play operation is relatively good. However, it is essential to scan the trick-play data area in scanning areas corresponding to each multiple speed. Thus, the servo should be controlled with a high degree of precision, which results in a cost increase.